


Кое-что о тактильных контактах и завтраках

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Дин и Сэм были маленькими...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о тактильных контактах и завтраках

Они даже не были лучшими друзьями, просто когда-то охотились вместе. Но, когда Джон появился на пороге Бобби Сингера внезапно и совершенно неожиданно, с просьбой приютить у себя на некоторое время его сыновей, тот согласился - больше Джону идти не к кому.   
\- Возни с ними не будет, - предупредил Джон.  
И не солгал.  
Мальчишек, действительно, было не слышно и не видно.   
Старший – Дин, оказался не в меру недоверчивым, не по возрасту хмурым и в любой момент готовым броситься на защиту самого дорого и важного, что у него было – младшего брата. Складывалось впечатление, что опасность он видел во всем, и потому даже спал с наполовину открытыми глазами.   
Мелкий напоминал только что вылупившегося взъерошенного птенца. Но в отличие от брата, обладал неуемным детским любопытством, интересовался всем, везде лез, периодически капризничал – в общем, вел себя так, как и положено маленькому ребенку.  
Бобби оставалось лишь диву даваться, видя, как Дин целиком и полностью тащит на себе маленького брата, обладая совсем не детским характером и выдержкой.  
Он никогда ни о чем не просил, не отпускал от себя младшего, сам кормил, переодевал, играл с ним и лечил синяки и ссадины. Если на улице внезапно холодало, то он немедля укутывал брата с ног до головы, нацеплял на вихрастую голову шапку с помпоном, а если маленький Сэм вдруг бухался в лужу, исследуя ее глубину, то Дин сразу же тащил его мыть и переодевать.  
Сэм капризничал, упирался, иногда ныл или гундел целые дни напролет, но от брата никогда далеко не отходил: бегал хвостиком, прятался за него, цепляясь за штанину его джинсов. На глазах у других Дин с младшим никогда не нежничал, прикрикивал, чтобы тот прекратил уже сосать палец – не маленький, не выгребал коленями всю вековую пыль и грязюку из углов дома Бобби, ползая на четвереньках и изображая собаку. Но, стоило им остаться вдвоем, Сэм тут же забирался к нему на колени, цеплялся за шею, принимаясь обниматься так, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть и задушит. И Дин позволял.  
Засыпать без сказки, рассказанной Дином, маленький Сэм тоже отказывался. Разве что вот только стряпню брата он не особо жаловал.  
Впрочем, Бобби здесь тоже ничем не мог помочь, потому что вот чем-чем, а кулинарными талантами похвастаться не мог. Библиотекой по оккультизму – пожалуйста, древними и редкими писаниями – вон, целый стеллаж. Кухня же вне его компетенции.   
Поэтому, Дин вставал на час раньше брата, шел на кухню и готовил ему завтрак. Старался, как мог. Хотя, Бобби чувствовал, что из этого парня великого кулинара тоже не получится.   
Но, надо отдать ему должное, пища была съедобной.  
\- Я это не хочу, - кривился мелкий, когда Дин ставил перед ним тарелку с завтраком. – Я яблоко хочу.   
\- Яблоки – не еда, - бурчал Дин, вытирая руки полотенцем. – Ешь оладьи. Папа велел кормить тебя хорошо.   
Сэм трогал пальчиком бесформенные лепешки и морщил вздернутый нос уточкой.   
\- Холодные…  
\- Остыли, пока ты целый час завязывал себе шнурки. Я предупреждал. Сэм, ешь!  
\- Я хочу другое…   
\- Сэм! – строго говорил Дин, наливая ему в стакан молоко и тут же вздыхал. Если Сэм не хочет, заставить его просто невозможно. Можно только убедить. А убедить еще сложнее. – Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь ныть, я сниму с тебя штаны и наряжу в платье. Будешь встречать так папу. Понял меня?  
Сэм обижался. Брал в руки вилку, нехотя тыкал оладьи, подносил кусок ко рту, а затем поджимал губы и заводил свою песню снова.  
\- Я хочу сладкие, – хныкал он.  
Дин сыпал на них сахар.   
Сэму не нравилось, что он хрустит на зубах.  
\- Я хочу, что б с сиропом! – и вкрадчиво добавлял: - С шокола-а-адным.   
Дин пожимал плечами, лез в холодильник, но сиропа, разумеется, не находил. Отыскивал, на крайний случай, кетчуп или майонез.   
Аппетита это Сэму не добавляло. Ему вдруг приспичивало съесть омлет – к нему сироп не нужен. Дин доставал из холодильника яйца, молоко и снова вставал к плите.  
И так повторялось почти каждый раз.   
У пацана были нервы, как стальные канаты, - думал Бобби. Из парня с таким самообладанием должен вырасти настоящий охотник...   
Впрочем, пока он даже и не загадывал, что именно вырастет из сыновей Джона Винчестера. Но что из Дина уже получился самый лучший брат - это однозначно.   
А это куда важнее всего остального.


End file.
